undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UFSW Starter Tutorial
Hello! You're most likely a new member of this wiki, looking to do things right. Oh, and you're probably an Author, too. This page is going to help you do things properly in this wiki. IMPORTANT! Before you start... You must have a basic grasp of Wikia's coding to properly do pages. If not, take some time to learn by taking a look at this page, or [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central start from scratch by visiting Community Central]. The Main Page The Main page is the starting page of your story, where its key components will be up for display. To start a story page, simply click the file:contribbutton.png button on the top right corner and click "Add a page." You will then see the following page: 350px Assuming you got a bit of common sense, you can see the page's title as "Zombio and Juliet". Standard Layouts? No! If you start by ticking the Standard Layout format, you will get the following page: 500px It looks fancy, but the Add Video and Add Photo boxes are unnecessary. Plus, headings are VERY easy to make (just type {Heading Name} ). Standard Layout format is too cluttered for UFSW's pages. Blank Pages? Yes! Ticking the Blank Page layout will make your page much easier to work with, since you're mostly starting from scratch. It is usually advised to edit in "Source" mode, like so: 570px Codes will be easier to control, and spacing will be much easier to keep up with, because it's all manual. It's only ideal to click on the "Visual" tab if you are finished making the page fancy. Main Page Contents To start a main page, you can get creative as to how you're going to introduce your story. Generally, the format goes like: 570px Notice the Plot, and Timeline subheadings. These are general, but you can get much more creative and introduce your story in a way you see fit. CATEGORIES! Categories are most likely the last thing you'll be doing once you finish making your page. It's last, but definitely not least... because it's IMPORTANT. Do you know how to add categories? No? Did you pass elementary school, maybe? Anyway, there are two different, easy methods. Here's the first one: 570px Categories can be added right before you create the page, in Visual mode. You must type it manually, though. The other method is as follows: 570px Categories can also be manually added right after you finish the page, by simply clicking the "Add Category" button and typing it out. But, wait!!! What kind of Categories do you need to add? It's very simple, actually. You must add: *Name (yes, the main page's name) *Name (somewhat optional, but it really helps you claim the story as an author) *Genre of the story (Drama, Action, you name it. You can have multiple, as long as it helps reflect your story's content) Categories become designated depending on the page, so just keep scrolling on down. Adding the Contents The Issue Subpage "Subpage" is a broad term, but it's mostly what you're going to be using to build up the contents of your main page. The most important one is the Issue subpage of where you write your story. Normally they're called Issues, but you can call them whatever you want, as long as they're named correctly. There are certain stories here that use the following "Issue" names: *Chapter *Episode *Part *Sentence titles! Okay, okay, how the hell do you name them? We're at that part! Many new users get this wrong the first time. It is very, very important you ORIGINATE THE PAGE WITH THE MAIN PAGE'S TITLE. What the hell does that even mean? Let's take a look at an example from the story page, Morts-Vivants. Its issue pages are named Morts-Vivants/Issue #. Now click this link. Notice how the page links back to the Main Page, because there was a /''' sign on its page name. file:Exampleissuepage.png (for blind people) That's how you name an "Issue" page!! It doesn't even have to be Issue. You can name it like so: *Zombio and Juliet/Episode 1 *Zombio and Juliet/Chapter 1 *Zombio and Juliet/The First Act - A Bite to Remember '''As long as each page is named differently, and are arranged properly, everything will be FINE! Release Dates Keeping track of the release date is really optional on the author's part. You can add the date of release somewhere near or IN the issue to keep track of it. It helps for organization, but... it's entirely optional. Something's missing! CATEGORIES! You must know how to name an issue page by now, right? RIGHT? Once you finish writing the contents of an issue page, you must add categories to it. Here are the most important categories you must definitely add: *Name (in this case, Zombio and Juliet) *Name Issues/Chapters/Parts/whatever fits (in this case, Zombio and Juliet Chapters) *Issues category (simply the most important, as it groups every issue subpage as a whole] Progress check! Well, hopefully you're doing things right so far. Let's take a look at our example page to see if everything's going good right now. Hmmmm... Introduction? Check! Timeline? Check! Categories? Check! Chapter subpage....? Let's go take a look. 630px Properly named? Got that right! Enough content for it to be considered a story...? Yeah, pretty much. Proper categories? Yep! You can see it. So far so good! These are how your pages should ideally look right now. If it doesn't then.... you did something wrong. Maybe go back up and check every step. Or, maybe go to summer school. You know. Let's keep going! Still a few things to cover. The Character Page To be continued. Category:New User Pages Category:Browse Category:Site maintenance